Den O Gekijoban, Kyukyoku no Taisen!
by CustardApplePie
Summary: Den-O, Zeronos, NEW Den-O, Nega Den-O, Yuuki, Gaoh, G Den-O, Goldra, Silvra... How do they all come together? The Imagins will have to all work together... To end this...


Kamen Rider Den-O, Gekijoban, Kyukyoku no Taisen! (This Ryoutarou is played by Takeru Satoh.)

"Kotaro, run!" Momotaros yelled as he was thrown out of Cho Climax Form when Negataros took over, changing the visor's color. Gaoh, the Lion Imagin, took over Kintaros' spot while Eve as G Den-O took over Ryutaros. Urataros was taken over by the Ghost Imagin as Yuuki Skull form. A sand pile then appeared then Sieg was replaced by a greyish Imagin, the Death Imagin.

"Kamen," Ghost Imagin spoke.

"Rider," Lion Imagin continued.

"Nega," Negataros smirked.

"Den-O," Eve said.

"Cho Climax!" The Death Imagin finished as they flew into the sky and was about to slam into the five ejected Imagin until bullets and a kick sent them flying out of Kotaro's body.

"Teddy! Deneb!" Urataros shouted as they got up. Deneb and Teddy equipped the Zeronos and NEW Den-O belt respectively, then inserting a card for Deneb and a swipe for Teddy.

"Henshin!" Both of them transformed as they ran forth, attacking the Imagins while the others recovered and picked Kotaro back and escaped.

(NEW DenLiner)

"This card is a bit different..." Urataros commented as he flipped over the both sides of Deneb's card, revealing the Altair and Zero forms on it. It also did not disappear after use.

"That is because it is my lifeforce. If it is destroyed... I will cease to exist." Deneb said solemnly, taking the card back. Suddenly, a alarm blared as they stood up. Kotaro groaned and winced as he tried to get up until Momotaros stopped him

"Kotaro, Odebu, Bird, Tendon. Stay." Momotaros and the other three main Imagins strapped on their belts and transformed into their respective forms.

(December 13, 2012)

"With this belt and phone... WE CAN BE ULTIMATE!" Negataros laughed as he put on the belt while the others four entered him, forming Nega Den-O Cho Climax Form again. Negataros dashed forward as Momotaros dodged the slash and as he was about to cut them down, Eve fired chest lasers, taking Momotaros down. Urataros hooked on to Ghost Imagin's mask which was the Yuuki Shoulder, but was cut by the Death Imagin's wings. Kintaros jumped forth to cut Lion Imagin's face which was the Gaoh helmet, but was slashed by Negataros. Ryutaros used a Full Charge against Eve who deflected the shot back and let Yuuki fire a stream of blue flames.

"Too... Too strong!..." Kintaros tried to get up before being kicked away. Just as a Full Charge was about to be used, a boomerang slammed into their backs, causing them to struggle and give the other four a chance to recover.

"Advent! Despite descending, I am still above all..." Sieg's voice rang around all over as he slowly descended, catching his boomerang. Unfortunately, the Gaoh face started advancing and slammed into the side of Sieg, causing him to fly away.

"Alright! This is it!" Momotaros said as Sieg threw a package to Momotaros. It was the K-Taros. Momotaros gave a cocky grin and pressed 369#, forming Climax Form as Sieg jumped in, forming Cho Climax Form.

"Alright! You and me! Let's see who's stronger!" Momotaros shouted as he flew forward and used the arm of Kintaros to punch their evil counterpart using the Super Boisterous Punch. The fist was countered by the Tyrant Crash of Gaoh by the use of Gaoh Gasher. The Super Boisterous Kick was countered by Terminate Flash with the use of Yuuki's personal weapon, the Savage Gasher. Even Ryutaros' Super Boisterous Shout could not counter G Den-O's Den Gasher which used World Punish.

"You forced me to! You're forcing me to use my most powerful move! That's it!" Momotaros screamed in rage as he used the Super Boisterous Slash, sending his blade from the Den Gasher flying all around that was fighting with another flying blade from the Nega Den Gasher which was the Negaxtreme Slash. "You asshole!"

Momotaros was slowly losing it and slammed the blade harder and finally let in spin in a spiral position but still lost. Momotaros groaned as everyone was forced out of the transformation but Momotaros held on, determined to find the DenLiner Crew abducted by their evil counterparts.

"Hana... Owner... Naomi... RYOUTAROU!" Momotaros shouted as he picked up his sword and slashed the evil Cho Climax Den-O, only to get stabbed back. Instead of replying in pain, he simply gave a grin and pulled the blade away from him, slowly disintegrating.

"Momotaros!" The other four shouted, including Sieg. Suddenly, a train stopped and then Kotaro, Teddy and Deneb stopped.

"Momotaros, come on in, I'll send you out of my body as soon as you recover." Kotaro grunted, pulling Momotaros into him. "HENSHIN!"

"Sword Form!" Teddy became the MacheTeddy and the Den Gasher Sword was soon formed, dual wielding swords to attack the others. The Savage Gasher and Gaoh Gasher was used for duel wielding as well until Momotaros kicked the flying Gaoh blade back, letting them lower their defences before using a Full Charge. A red slash mark was conjured by the Den Gasher while a blue one was shot out of the MacheTeddy as soon as it was swung across the air, letting both slashes cross together in the middle and form a purple colored middle. The slash took down Eve successfully, letting them retreat temporarily.

Swapping to Gun Form, he snapped his fingers once, causing Deneb to turn into the Denebick Buster while he wielded the Den Gasher Gun, with the trigger happy Ryutaros snipe at the retreating monsters.

"Urgh... Get out for now..." Kotaro groaned as he fell, the stress on his body was far too much for him.

(NEW Den Liner)

"We need to get some... Help." Deneb said as he suddenly had a light bulb. "Let's get Yuuto!"

"I'm not sure Deneb... Isn't he mad at you for stealing his belt?" Urataros sighed, sitting down on a chair.

"If it works, it works!" Momotaros shouted as he went off to find Yuuto by setting off on the NEW DenLiner.

"That's right-" Kintaros said halfway as he crashed on the floor, snoring. Meanwhile, Kotaro, Sieg and Teddy were in the resting carriage, resting for another battle.

(ZeroLiner)

"Well well, if it isn't another Imagin..." Yuuto said as he reached into his pockets for his belt, only to remember that Deneb had stolen it. "Oh shi-"

"Hmph... Arrogant fool... Now I shall force his Imagin to absorb his card... Hehehe..." The Bat Imagin laughed as he saw the DenLiner approaching from the distance. Seconds later, just as the NEW DenLiner pulled up next to the ZeroLiner, Bat Imagin turned into a ball of light and entered, Yuuto, taking over.

"YUUTO! SORRY-" Deneb stopped halfway as his Zeronos Card was slammed into his body, changing his black robe scheme to a grey robed one and the green part on his chest was changed to a rusty red, the exact same as Zero Form. The Bat Imagin then smirked and slotted in a Vega Form Card, turning into Zeronos Corrupt Form, for it was a rusted Vega Form.

"Nice." The Bat Imagin smirked again before preparing the Bowgun ZeroGasher and blasted at the NEW DenLiner.

(NEW DenLiner)

"What's taking Odebu so long!" Momotaros gave a frustrated cry before jumping over to the ZeroLiner. Just as he went over, the shots fired hit him right in the chest and he fell back as Urataros and Kintaros held him out. They saw the shape of Vega Form before ZeroLiner took off into the distance.

"Momonoji!" Kintaros shouted as they rushed him to the resting carriage with Ryutaros closing the door before following.

"Senpai, wake up!" Urataros rushed Kintaros to the resting carriage. When they reached, Teddy placed him on a bed next to Kotaro then Urataros started explaining what happened.

(A few minutes later...)

"So Yuuto is the one who..." Teddy gasped. Yuuto and Deneb were not the kind of people to shoot their own comrades.

"I have a drawing!" Ryutaros yelled as he drew out a red Vega Form.

"But a red Vega Form... Unless..." Urataros paced around until a alarm started sounding which caused the two resting to want to get up. "Senpai, Kotaro, stay down for now!"

Urataros, Kintaros, Teddy and Sieg went out of the room and landed at 2004 May 8th.

"Henshin!" The four transformed and saw Yuuto on the floor groaning in pain as the red Vega Form gloated alongside Nega Cho Climax. (To make it easier, let's just call it N-Climax.)

"Don't you dare... Use that spare belt... That's Sakurai-san's!" Yuuto got up and equipped his own belt then turned into Altair Form.

"Five on two, I'm game anytime." N-Climax chuckled along side it's other faces. As they readied themselves, a rock was thrown at the head of Urataros.

"We're not giving up either." Kotaro and Momotaros supported each other, limping towards them.

"At start to end I'm... No, make it WE are at a climax!" Momotaros went inside Kotaro's body and formed Cho Climax Form with the rest as Teddy turned into the MacheTeddy. Yuuto equipped himself with his trusty ZeroGasher in the Sabre configuration. The MacheTeddy clashed with the Savage Gasher which then was switched to a Nega DenGasher with it's gleaming tribal markings. The Gaoh Gasher was then used for it's sharp edges to cut away Teddy, but to Teddy, it was nothing. The G DenGasher was used in it's Jutte Mode to block before jabbing the Cho Climax body.

"Alright, now let's show them the climax!" MacheTeddy started flashing in different colors and Rod's mask was placed at the feet, Axe's mask was on the arm, Gun's mask was opening up revealing the blaster, Wing's mask was spreading open then Sword's mask was also flashing.

"Cho Climax Buster!" As they flew up, a blast from the Gun mask was fired while a downwards kick and punch was delivered soon after. A barrage of slashes bombarded N-Climax as they were sent flying. N-Climax chuckled again before spinning the signature twin sided scythe of Death Imagin to create a whirlwind before cutting them. Terminate Flash was first performed with the Savage Gasher empowered with blue flames. The next was a Tyrant Crash, courtesy of the Gaoh Gasher. This move sent chunks of boulders flying around, damaging the Cho Climax team further. The G DenGasher's World End used in Jutte Form was jabbing them multiple times before paralyzing them, causing them to be vulnerable to the Negaxtreme Slash by the Nega DenGasher.

"Chew on this." Negataros gave a wide smirk as he slammed his blade down onto the Cho Climax crew but Teddy flew forth, taking the hit and falling. Teddy reverted to his Imagin form as he rolled on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Why you!" Kotaro and Momotaros threw the DenGasher parts in the air and turned into Sword Form, wielding the DenGasher Sword. Yuuto and the Bat Imagin were battling each other, one was blasting at the other while another was trying so slash back.

"If you want to be blasted down so much... THEN TAKE THIS STRIKE!" The Bat Imagin laughed insanely as he jammed his card into the ZeroGasher Bowgun and shot a red 'V' towards Yuuto who counter-attacked with a ZeroGasher Sabre Full Charge, forming a green 'A'. Yuuto's attack was deflected as he flew backwards into a wall, groaning.

"Deneb... Deneb...! DENEB!" Yuuto got up again and flipped over his card to assume Zero Form with his ZeroGasher Bowgun. The Zeronos Nova shoulder fired bullets at Yuuto who was slowly rusting from his green form to his red form. He countered the bullets with amazing accuracy as he front flipped and used another Full Charge, blasting a red stream of energy directly at the face of Deneb, forcing him out of the Bat Imagin. Yuuto rolled over and grabbed the belt away, putting it on Deneb as he sighed and checked his cards. Yuuto sighed as he put his last card which was a Altair Card in and reverted Deneb's robes to black and turned his chest piece back to green. "Final... Finally..."

Yuuto collapsed from the amount of damage he received from the battle. Meanwhile, Teddy was trying to get up as Urataros and Kintaros helped him up while Sieg and Ryutaros ran over to Yuuto and Deneb's side. Kotaro used the Full Charge and slammed the blade into the ground as a distraction as rocks flew around to buy them time to enter the NEW DenLiner and pick up the ZeroLiner. Just then, a golden khakkharra fired a bold at them before the person wielding it turned into a buster similar to Deneb's. A silver figure holding a club the became a sword that was like Teddy, except that it was slightly wider and had spikes protruding.

"Did you really think we sat around while waiting for you? Feel the power of Nega Final Climax!" Negataros laughed as he flew up to where the liners were and cut them before blasting at their wheels, only to have a massive liner known as the King Liner with the Den-Liner in tow stopped them.

"Sakurai-san!..." Yuuto gasped. Right behind Sakurai was Nogami Ryoutarou, riding towards the NEW Den-Liner with his belt equipped as he held up 2 spare belts. The others started to dock into the King Liner for safety as it retaliated with lasers. The Gaoh Liner was followed by the Nega Liner then the Ghost Train. As Sakurai nodded to Ryoutarou, he picked up the belt from Deneb and selected his third last card and entered Altair Form wielding the ZeroGasher Sabre. Ryoutarou nodded back and entered Liner Form, wielding his DenGasher Sword. Both jumped onto the enemies' carriage as they tried to cut away N-Final Climax, only to be sent flying back. Suddenly, a the Ghost Train had Imagins swarming out of it until a gun shot them down.

"Ryutaros!" Ryoutarou said as Ryutaros jumped down along with the other three of his 'brothers'. "Alright then, let's make this... The last battle, one and for all!..."

Ryoutarou slammed the enemies carriage, causing it to derail and enter a different time line, 2033, 1st May. Just then, the Owner, Naomi and Hana came out of the King Liner, assisting the rest by either blasting a bazooka for Hana, throwing utensils by Naomi and using a pair of nunchucks by Owner.

"Alright! Final Climax!" Ryoutarou and Sakurai were transformed as the other crew slowly got out of the DenLiner while Owner, Hana and Naomi retreated back in. "Even though we may be all beaten up... We still can make it!"

Kotaro nodded and entered Plat Form with the spare belt which Ryoutarou gave and Deneb entered Vega Form with the Den-O Belt as well. Yuuto used his belt to enter Zero Form while Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros and Sieg assumed their usual forms. Teddy equipped himself with the NEW Den-O Belt and turned into Strike Form. All nine Riders stood in a row as they faced off against the swarm of Imagins.

Yuuto, Sakurai and Deneb were flipping around, attacking the Imagins that were about to hit them. With the long Nagintana DenGasher, Deneb swung it around, letting it take down any enemies as he jumped up and cut them away. Yuuto was blasting away with his Bowgun as it took down three Imagins in 30 seconds. He swung it around, hitting another Imagin in the stomach before firing it at point blank range. Sakurai flipped over to Yuuto and gave three slashes forming a 'A', letting the Imagin explode before swinging a Full Charge in Deneb's direction, destroying the Imagins Deneb was fighting.

Kintaros, Ryutaros and Urataros jumped back as Urataros used his Rod to fling two Imagins around, letting them pick up more before he threw them into the air and let them separate into three groups as he used a Full Charge. Kintaros jumped up and Dynamic Chopped the Imagins before dropping to the ground then swung his Axe around and finishing them off with a blast! Ryutaros called for his Den-Liner Ikazuchi to fire blast at his Imagins before ramming them down and finishing them off with a electric powered Full Charge.

Sieg, Teddy and Kotaro were surrounded as the rest were until Kotaro ran forward and punched one of the down and kicked them away before using his DenGasher Sword to cut them away. He threw his Sword to the Imagins and did a Full Charge, giving an Imagin a powered-up punch to the head. Sieg was scattering feathers everywhere as he threw around the Boomerang and smashing them with the Handaxe. He then performed a Full Charge, jumping into the air and swinging his Boomerang downwards before slamming the Handaxe down, destroying the Imagins near him. Teddy then swung around a NEW DenGasher Sword, rushing forward and neutralising the remaining Imagins around him before using a variation of Counter Slash that had destroyed the group of his Imagins.

Momotaros and Ryoutarou stood back to back as they both armed themselves with a DenGasher Sword and charged forth, cutting the surrounding Imagin wildly and randomly until they started panting. They than activated Full Charge at the same time. Momotaros' blade swung around in a circular formation as it knocked down the Imagins and Ryoutarou finished it off with a blade slam to the ground, causing a red electrical volt to course through the Imagins, destroying them. Nega Final Climax was still standing as they were finished with the Imagin as Sakurai, Yuuto and Kotaro were tired from rescuing the crew and sustaining injuries.

"I'll take over from here. Sakurai-san... You have to return don't you? And Kotaro and Yuuto-san, please rest in the DenLiner, I'll finish this mess up!" Ryoutarou stood up, holding out the K-Taros as he turned into Cho Climax Form.

"We want to help too!" Deneb shouted as he and Teddy turned into the Denebick Buster and MacheTeddy respectively. Ryoutarou grasped them tight as they flew into his hands and then he stood up straight, nodding his head.

"Alright! From start to end... Unity Climax Form is at a CLIMAX!" Momotaros shouted as they charged forward, blasting at Nega Final Climax, not letting them go. "IKUZE, IKUZE, IKUZE!"

As they flew up, they started a gun battle in the air before clashing swords with each other. A blast was released from the chest, causing a mini explosion to occur and knock them back. Yuuki fired a blue stream of inferno as it swirled around Ryoutarou. He retaliated by dousing it with Deneb's mouth which sprayed water. He reattached the barrel as he used the Axe face to ram into them knocking them away. He then continued his barrage of attacks by using his feathers to blast away at them, letting them drop to the ground. Just as they were dropping, Ryoutarou tried to finish them off with a single mask kick that only used Rod. This did not work well as it was deflected and thrown back.

"Well... Playtime's over kids... Time to sleep!" Negataros growled as the others growled as well, causing energy to flow out endlessly, causing beams to fly out and hit them all over. Ryoutarou shouted in pain alongside the rest and slowly got up, using his weapons as support and ran forward, letting the beams hit the ground endlessly, creating the explosions around him. Ryoutarou activated multiple 'Charge and Up's, first flying up and blasting feathers down like a torrential rain. He then gave a blast from the Gun mask before giving a full powered kick with the other masks. A punch with the Axe and other masks were executed before a variation of Counter Slash was performed as the blade shone in different colours. Then at point blank range, a massive amount of energy was released from the Denebick Buster, causing both Riders to fly back.

"Who... Who's the kid now!" Momotaros and Ryoutarou shouted at the same time. They transformed into Sword Form as the others were forced out of Unity Climax form as they put the DenGasher Sword's blade to the chest of Nega Final Climax and let it rip, forcing the other Riders out as well. "We'll settle this once... AND FOR ALL!"

The other Imagin transformed into their respective Den-O Forms and formed their weapons and dragged their opponents away from the two Den-O's, Nega and Sword. Yuuki and Urataros were facing off. The DenGasher Rod was countering the twin Axeheads of the Savage Gasher. Just then, Urataros extended the string and hooked up Yuuki's scarf before flinging him onto a hard boulder, causing the skull decoration on his head to break. Just as he was in a vulnerable position, Urataros used a Full Charge and threw his DenGasher Rod magnificently towards Yuuki before jumping up with his personal rod weapon and slashed a cross on Yuuki, causing it to blow up.

Kintaros and Gaoh fought with the GaohGasher with it's signature serrated blades and Kintaros swung his DenGasher Axe around, jumping at Gaoh. Just as he thought Gaoh was caught off guard, he got cut right down the middle, sending him flying. He then ran towards Gaoh once more and just as Gaoh was about to do a horizontal slash, Kintaros got down and started sliding on the floor past Gaoh, using his DenGasher Axe to hit Gaoh's ankle to make him trip. Kintaros then did a Full Charge, wielding both the DenGasher Axe and his own, jumping up and double chopped the fallen Gaoh, causing a massive explosion.

Ryutaros and Eve were both wielding DenGasher Guns, both blasting at each other. Eve had accuracy but lacked power while Ryutaros was the exact opposite. Suddenly, Eve was caught off guard by the orb ornaments on Ryutaros' armor as it shot thunder at them. Ryutaros took advantage of this and wielded his own gun, activating Full Charge. He threw the DenGasher Gun in the air and blasted once before throwing it in the air and catching the DenGasher Gun and blasted once again before flinging it into the air and catching his own gun to blast before tossing it up again. This process was repeated until multiple strong sparks flew out of Eve and Ryutaros held both guns. Eve then fell, defeated and humiliated, eventually causing a bang!

Sieg punched Death (Death Imagin) as he used his free hand. Just then, his Boomerang flew back and hit Death, letting him catch it. He gave a swift powered kick to Death as he put down that foot and used the other to kick the face of Death. he then swung both of his weapons downwards, cutting the horns Death had then threw his Boomerang past Death once more before gliding a few meters back, activating Full Charge and throwing the Handaxe at Death, causing it to slam right into Death and the Boomerang hit the neck of Death. Sieg then ran forward and picked both his weapons before running up Death and backflipping back to where he was, letting Death make a crater as he walked away calmly.

Deneb and Goldra were using a Nagintana and Khakkhara respectively, using it to create metallic sounds as it crashed against once another. Just as they were locked in position, Goldra fired a dozen of beams at Deneb, causing him to fly back. Deneb stabbed Goldra with his Nagintana then they clashed weapons again. Just as Goldra was about to fire a beam again, Deneb rubbed the Nagintana against the Khakkhara and caused a horrible screeching sound that made Goldra wince. Deneb then used a Full Charge and stabbed it right straight at Goldra before jumping up and did a electrical javelin throw that made Goldra shatter into pieces.

Teddy held his sleek NEW DenGasher Sword against the bulky silver club of Silvra and jumped up and hit the part between the handle and club, hearing a hollow sound. Teddy gave a satisfied grunt as he spun the sword around, hitting Silvra in the stomach. He jumped up and used the hilt to slam Silvra's head hard before jumping over and stabbed Silvra in the back and turned him around. He then cut the part between the club and the handle hard, breaking it and causing it to land on Silvra's foot, making him wince. Teddy then activated a Full Charge and slammed the blade at all parts of Silvra and cut him all over before stabbing him straight, destroying Silvra with a blaze.

Momotaros and Negataros each gave a glare to each other, both using a Sword configuration for their Gashers. Their blades clashed as they charged at each other and rebounded again. Because their armors were the same, exposing Nega's weak spot meant exposing his own. Momotaros growled as he was in a fix and tried to jump over Nega, only to get cut by the sharp blade of the Nega DenGasher. The teal tribal markings shone in the light, as if mocking Momotaros. Ryoutarou then took control for a while, getting ready to run right. Nega put his blade to the right side, ready to intercept until suddenly, Ryoutarou ran full force towards the left and activated Full Charge and made the blade slice down vertically on Nega's back, causing him to growl and retaliate. Unfortunately for him, the blade was out of reach from our heroes as they had made use of the remote control function of the Full Charge. They then jumped up and cut the blade of Nega DenGasher Sword before cutting his mask open then used another Full Charge to slam the blade into Nega twice then slashed twice.

"Four's the number... For death!..." Momotaros gave a final smirk as Negataros groaned and fell to his knees, exploding in a violet and teal blaze. Momotaros exited Ryoutarou and let him walk towards the pile of ash, picking it up and letting it flow like sand.

"Time... Flows like the sand, you can never stop time..." Ryoutarou said as he walked away from the pile of ash and gathered with the remaining Den-O and then suddenly saw the seven piles of ash along with the other ashes gathered into three huge piles. Gigandeath Heaven, Hades and Hell. The ZeroLiner piloted by Yuuto, Deneb and Sakurai drilled down and fought the aquatic Gigandeath Hades and drilled a hole right through it before using his rotating blades to cut it into pieces and destroyed it. The aquatic battle however, weakened the systems and made it unable to move until repairs were made.

Kotaro, Teddy, Owner, Hana and Naomi rode the King Liner along side the NEW DenLiner and went around, fighting the terrestrial Gigandeath Hell, still firing beams towards it. It seemed to be relentless as it rammed into the Liner Combination. They then slowly opened the mouth of King Liner and lured it in before slamming the mouth close, splitting it into half and causing a massive explosion, rendering the King Liner and NEW DenLiner useless until it's repaired.

Ryoutarou, Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros and Sieg piloted the all the DenLiner carriages, blasting thunder at the aerial Gigandeath Heaven and dodging it's wasp stings at the same time. Everyone then charged up their energy letting the five Imagins use their Full Charges before Ryoutarou fired the blast from the DenLiner at Gigandeath Heaven before jumping up from the DenBird and used his Full Charge, a powered punch at it and let it blow up. They however, forgot about the carriage of the enemies about to go rampage. Three slightly weaker Gigandeaths popped out from the Nega DenLiners, the DenLiner Gouka however, let the weapons pop out from their own carriages and attacked the Gigandeaths before ramming it down and derailed it, letting it explode. The Gaoh Liner was slightly easier as the axes popped out from Rekkou and cut it up, and then Isurugi released Radome and blasted lasers at the different points and hit the screws, dismantling the whole liner. The Ghost Train was about to spawn more Imagins until a final blast came from another King Liner destroyed it.

"Station Master!" Ryoutarou exclaimed, letting it tow all the liner and broken liner parts over to the terminal.

(Days later...)

"Now then everything's done... Naomi!" Owner snapped his fingers, preparing his spoon for a fried rice battle with the Station Master as the others laughed and got used to it.


End file.
